Unexpected Circumstances
by JustCaz
Summary: Hermione Granger is in uni, and lives with Draco and Ginny. What will happen when she has to do a project at Malfoy Manor? Will she succumb to the charms of Lucius Malfoy? And what will happen if she does? My first fic. *On Hiatus.*
1. Chapter 1

**~Unexpected Circumstances~**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Does everybody understand what they have to do for the project?" Mr Hereford asked his class of 17 pupils attending the compulsory Muggle Studies class.

Hermione Granger, who was sat at the front of the class, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked with a sigh. He was all too familiar with Hermione's tendency to ask incessant questions.

"Um, how are we supposed to get access to the National Heritage sites? As far as I know, we aren't allowed to film the houses or the grounds." Hermione glanced behind her to Ginny. She just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Are you not a witch, Miss Granger?" He replied waspishly.

"Yes, but I don't think that it's ok to use magic to get into places and then obliviate anyone who catches us filming!" She snapped back. Hermione was already in an intolerable mood. Draco had used the last of the milk, one of the straps on her rucksack had ripped despite countless sticking charms, she had forgotten her essay on the difference between the protego and the spheresis spell, and now she had to deal with a teacher who actively encouraged using magic as a means to get in and out of illegal situations!

"Well then, it's either that, or you risk failing Muggle Studies. That would not only ruin your perfect record, but I'm sure that it would be humiliating considering you are muggle born yourself. Take your pick!" He flashed a sarcastic smile before he turned and waved his wand at the board, removing the dry wipe pen.

Hermione growled a string of profanities under her breath as the bell signalling the end of the day rang obnoxiously through her ears. She packed away her books, quill, and ink and set off down the halls with Ginny. She and Ginny had become close during Ginny's seventh and Hermione's "eighth" year at Hogwarts. There were a few people who had returned to retake their seventh year, as the previous one had been so disrupted and none had finished their NEWTS. Harry and Ron didn't return to Hogwarts, as Harry had jumped straight into Auror training and Ron had been given a contract with the Chudley Cannons as their new Keeper. They still saw each other regularly though, and still laughed at the calls of, "Look! It's the Golden Trio!" when they were out and about.

Ron and Lavender had got back together after the fall of Voldemort, much to Hermione's dismay. She admitted to herself that she did used to have a crush on Ron. But when she thought about it, she realised that her and Ron would never have worked, as she would have gotten bored. Yes, bored. She was, and she knew, very intelligent. You don't get called "The Brightest Witch of Your Age" for nothing! She would be too clever for him, and quite frankly, they had hardly anything in common! And besides, she loved him as a sister would a brother, and that would be, for lack of a better word, ew.

And it turned out that Draco Malfoy wasn't such a prat now that the weight of death-eaters, family strain and torture had been lifted. He and Hermione had shared dorms as Head Girl and Head Boy, and they also grew to be close friends. Draco and Ginny had struck up a relationship, and have been dating for almost a year now!

Hermione and Ginny reached the apparition point at the magical university and apparated to the flat they shared with Draco. Hermione unwarded the door and dropped her bags down onto the sofa. Ginny did the same and put the wards back up.

"You're back then?" Draco called from his room. He strolled out and sat down next to Ginny on the sofa. He draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Draco, what is that smell?" Ginny asked, scooting away from her beau on the couch.

"Oh, right. Severus has got me making all sorts for the infirmary at Hogwarts. Basically all the stuff he can't be bothered to brew. But I can't really blame him, the potions take ages and they smell disgusting!" He did the patented Malfoy smirk as Ginny went to sit in the chair opposite the sofa. Draco had started as Severus Snape's apprentice, as he wanted to become Potion's Master like his godfather, and really, Proffessor Snape didn't have much else to do after the war. Hermione still had no idea how he had survived that snake bite. Infact, no one did.

"Yeah, you do smell a bit…have a shower Draco." Hermione said grumpily.

"Later, and why are you so grouchy Mione?" He asked.

"_Because_, that stupid teacher of ours has set us a project that involves breaking the law." She replied as she dropped into the other chair.

"Ok…That's a bit vague, do you want to expand on that?" He asked teasingly. Hermione shot him a warning glare.

"We have to go a National Heritage site, you know, the old stately homes that are dotted around England, and film it and make a sort of documentary on the house, its history, and its current inhabitants."

"Right…And?" Draco prompted her to carry on.

"And the only _minor _problem with that is that it's illegal to film anywhere! But oh, we can just use magic to get out of that, can't we? And that's perfectly ok!" Hermione finished her rant and crossed her arms defensively.

"Well, if it's that much of a problem for you Mione, you could make your project about my house." Draco suggested calmly.

"What? The flat?" She asked dumbly.

"No, you idiot, Malfoy Manor! It's a stately home, it has a lot of history, and it's definitely not illegal for my best friend to film there!" He smiled as he watched her features change from confusion to realisation to joy.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? Yes! Draco you are a life saver!" She hugged him tightly and stepped back.

"Wait, won't your father mind? I'm sure Mr Malfoy will be very pleased to have a Mudblood snooping around his home and his family history. Great. That's that plan down the drain then." Hermione slumped back into her chair with a look of defeat.

"Mione, I'm not the only one who's changed since the war. My father is much better than he used to be. Well, since…you know…the divorce anyway." Draco looked down at his shoes as he remembered his parents' divorce. It had been printed across the Daily Prophet for no less than a week. The media went crazy for it, as divorce wasn't common in the wizarding world, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were so high up in society. Hermione didn't know much about why it happened; she was just happy to be there for Draco when it did. He had carried on living with his father in Malfoy Manor whilst his mother went off to God-knows-where.

"Yeah, well, anyway." Draco said sadly. "I swear he's really changed. I can't say he's going to be thrilled, but I haven't heard him use the word Mudblood since the end of the war! I'll speak to him and see what he says."

"Thanks Draco!" Hermione said gratefully.

"Yeah, there's still one problem." Ginny said, leaning in to the middle of the group. "This is a Muggle Studies project, and sorry to point this out Hermione, but Draco's ancestry is as pureblood wizard as you get!" She tossed her long, vibrant hair out of her eyes and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, but we're bending the rules Gin." Draco replied before he kissed her softly.

"I'm going now!" Hermione stated sarcastically. She didn't want to have to watch them practically swallow each other again. She shuddered as she entered her room. She lay on her bed, stared at the ceiling and let her mind wander.

So, Malfoy Manor then. This should be interesting…..interesting as in the last time she saw Lucius Malfoy he was trying to kill her. Oh god. What was she letting herself into? She let out an amused sigh and accioed a book from her neat piles lining the wall. She began to read and from having such a trying day, began to drift off to sleep. Her last thought was of being looked upon condescendingly by a very arrogant Lucius Malfoy.

Thanks to everyone who's reading! I would really apreciate some reveiws, and this my first fic, so don't be too harsh! But seriously, reveiws will really help. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but I don't know how long it'll take.

Love you all! Carolinexx


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I have taken everything on board and I'm hopefully going to thank you individually once that 24 hour thing for new users finishes. **

**Hope you like it!**

Draco knocked gingerly on the door to his old home. He would not usually be so nervous, but he had to ask a question that his father would not be too pleased with.

One of the towering double doors swung open, and a smiling house elf looked up at him.

"Master Draco! Miffy is very happy to have you here! Master Lucius will be very pleased!" The female house elf led the way, even though Draco knew the Manor like the back of his hand.

"Master Lucius and Master Severus are in Master's study." Miffy stated with pride as she led Draco to his father's study.

"Master Lucius? Master Draco is here to see you!" Miffy disappeared with a pop after she was dismissed by Draco.

Lucius and Severus were sat by the fireplace, both with a glass of fire whiskey. Lucius placed his glass on the mahogany coffee table and stood up to greet his only child.

"Draco! What a pleasure it is to see you! Your godfather and I were just discussing you." They shook hands, and Draco conjured an armchair to sit in, between the two others.

"Yes, I was just telling your father about how eager you are to learn. I admit I had my doubts to begin with, but you are quite the apprentice, Draco." Severus remarked in his velvety baritone.

"Thanks, Severus. If I knew you were here I would have brought some of the potions for the infirmary. I could always go back if you want." Draco suggested, trying to delay the real reason he was here.

"No, no, Draco. They are not urgent. It can wait." He replied smoothly, not looking up from the thick book he had begun to read.

"Well? What do you want to ask me? You don't often visit unless you want something. " Lucius inquired slowly. He took another sip of his fire whiskey, keeping his eyes on his son.

Draco fidgeted under his father's gaze and forced out his answer. "Well, um…You know how Hermione Granger and I are close friends now…"

"Spit it out boy." Lucius said.

"Ok, I have a favour to ask." Draco began, "Hermione has a project she has to do for university, and I said she could…sort of…make it about Malfoy Manor."

Lucius just looked at his son with a confused frown. "Why would you have to ask? I'm flattered that she has chosen our humble abode!"

"Yeah, but it's not just writing about it though. She has to make it like a documentary…so she has to film and talk about the Manor's history…and our history. So that would mean she would be here a lot, and she'll be writing all about our ancestry...and you. So…can she?" Draco looked at his father pleadingly as he made up his mind.

"What do you think Severus? Should I let this girl into my home? Should I risk personal and invasive questioning about my family to make my son happy?"

Severus placed down his book and considered the question carefully. "I think you should go for it. What have you to lose? But I must say, don't complain to me when the insufferable know-it-all drives you mad." He picked up his book again and resumed his reading.

"Well then Draco, it's a good thing that Severus here is so lenient with you! Fine, you may invite your friend to do her _oh so important _project here. I just have one question; what is _filming_?"

"Really? He said yes?! Draco, thank you so much! I should remember to thank Mr Malfoy when I get there." Hermione was overjoyed that she was allowed to make her project in and about Malfoy Manor. "When can I start?" She asked eagerly.

"Hmm, father said any time tomorrow actually. He said for you to start as soon as possible, but only so you can finish sooner." Draco replied with a mischievous grin.

"I should be preparing then! I need to buy a decent camera to film with, and I want to find out as much as I can before tomorrow. You know, just to avoid unnecessary questions. And-"

"Whoa, calm down Mione! It's only two o'clock; we have plenty of time to shopping. And Draco _is_ here you know, so she can just ask you, can't she Draco?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Yeah, of course. Oh, and we don't have to out to get a camera; I've got one." Draco laughed when both of the girls gave him a "_You, the pureblood wizard who was raised to believe that muggles were scum, has a camera?" _look.

"Hard to believe I know, but Blaise was clearing out some old rubbish before he moved back to Africa with his parents after the war, and he said I could keep it." Draco went into his room, with Hermione and Ginny in tow, and rummaged around at the top of his wardrobe.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, as he presented Hermione with a dusty, heavy, old-fashioned filming camera. "Scourgify." He said, and the dust and fingerprints disappeared. "There you go! You can use it too Gin, if you don't have one." He suggested, smiling.

"Thanks, but I've already got one; dad's letting me use one from work. _Hopefully _one that he hasn't charmed yet." She replied with a grimace.

"Well I'm sorted then! Thanks, again. You know what? I think we should go shopping! And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but what would your dad like as a thank you gift? Nothing too big or expensive, but just something to say thanks for letting me do my project at his house." Ginny and Draco just stared. They both looked shocked and slightly concerned.

"Have you gone absolutely mad?!" Ginny asked incredulously. "You want to buy Lucius Malfoy a present? As in Lucius Malfoy who's tried to kill you, and treated you like crap every time you've been in his company?! Wow, you really have gone crazy Hermione."

"Yeah, even I'll admit that's a bit weird. I mean, he's not exactly been nice to you these past few years, has he?" Draco said, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's just common courtesy! And besides, I want to start out on the right foot with him. There's no point doing my project if he hates me is there? You've forgotten that I'm going to be writing about his, your family; you never know how people will react to things like that. So? What do you think I should get him, Draco?" Again, her friends just stared.

"Er, well, what do you a get man who can probably buy a hundred of whatever you get him?" Draco said jokingly. Hermione sighed, as she knew how true it was. What was she thinking, wanting to buy a gift for _Lucius Malfoy_?

"What am I saying? Of course it's a stupid idea. He won't appreciate anything, and he hates me anyway! Sorry, forget this whole conversation. That was just me being stupid." Hermione went into her room and sat down on her bed and turned on the camera. She fiddled around with the many buttons until she noticed Ginny and Draco looking down at her.

"I'm fine, before you ask. It's just…do you not think this is a bad idea? I mean, just think how awkward it will be, and who's to say he's not going to treat me the same way? It's not that I don't trust your judgment Draco, but…you know…maybe he hasn't changed."

Ginny sat next to Hermione on her bed and hugged her. "Hey, you don't think I'm going to leave you with Draco and Daddy Dearest do you? I'll come with you, and if says anything, or does anything, he'll have me to answer to!" Ginny smiled encouragingly at her best friend, and Hermione smiled back.

"You know, I never did figure out how to use this camera. Show me!" Draco demanded eagerly.

"Calm down! Here, look." Ginny and Hermione began showing and explaining the camera to Draco.

Tomorrow would be entertaining…

**Thanks again to everybody who's reading! I take all your comments on board, so please review!**

**Caroline xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, third chapter guys! I'm so happy with all the favourites and follows! Thanks! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke up as usual the next day. Her sleep was fitful, as it often was due to nightmares since the final battle. She turned off her alarm clock (An object that Draco _still _didn't understand) and trudged into the flat's kitchenette. She boiled some water with her wand and made three cups of coffee. Ginny's with milk, Draco's with milk and two sugars, and hers black. She hummed as she prepared the drinks.

"You're happy this morning! I would have at least expected some nervousness." Ginny stated as she joined Hermione and sipped her coffee.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused, and then she remembered what Ginny was talking about. "Oh my god! I completely forgot! Yes, Ginny, now I am nervous! More than nervous!" She put her coffee down on the counter and ran her fingers through her bushy hair. "If you weren't coming with me I'd probably have a panic attack. See? Me overreacting again!" She forced down more coffee to calm herself.

"Mione, you don't need to be so scared! He's not a Hungarian Horntail!" Draco chipped in as he came out from his room, "He's actually a gentleman once you get to know him. Arrogant and very Slytherin, but we were both raised with manners. I'm not saying he's going to be _nice _to you, but he's at least going to be polite! I don't want you thinking that he's going to crucio you as soon as you step through the door. Okay? Give him a chance!" He began to gulp down his now luke warm coffee. "Why didn't you put a stasis charm on it? It's gross now."

Ginny and Hermione shared a "_boys"_ look as Draco drank his coffee despite his complaints.

"So, what time can we go round?" Ginny asked.

"He just said any time today. So yeah, as soon as you're ready we can go." Draco replied, leaning in to kiss his Ginny.

"Brush your teeth first, yeah?" Ginny said cheekily as she dodged her boyfriend.

Draco grumbled to himself as he took a bite of toast.

They finished breakfast and were getting dressed for the day. Hermione tried as best she could to tame her mass of hair. She ended up just putting it up in a pony tail like she usually did. She pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and a plain grey top. She wore a woolen too-big cream jumper over the top and put on her flowered Doc Martens.

She gathered all of her things together in her school rucksack:

Camera- check,

Parchment- check,

Quills and Ink- check,

Books for reference- check.

"I think that's all I need...Ginny? Draco? You ready to go?" Hermione called to her friends.

"Yep, you?" Ginny replied coming out of her room, Draco coming out from his aswell.

"Yeah, lets go then!"

* * *

The three of them walked out of the flat and apparated to Malfoy Manor. They arrived with a bump and took a minute to catch their breath. Draco pushed open the looming iron gates and walked up to the front doors. Hermione and Ginny were still stood outside the gates, staring up at the beautiful monstrosity that was Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, it's big! Can we move now?" Draco asked, the impatience clear in his voice. He knocked on the double doors with the intricate snake door knocker. Ginny and Hermione stood by Draco. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand in reassurance as the right door opened, revealing a house elf.

"Master Draco has returned! Miffy sees he has brought friends! Please come in!" The little house elf gestured for the three to enter the Manor. The entrance was huge with glossy tiles on the floor and had a wide staircase leading up to the many floors and rooms. The two girls took in their surroundings as Miffy went to inform Lucius of their arrival.

"It's a bit extravagant, don't you think?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Did you expect any less?" Draco replied with a smug smirk written across his features.

Hermione was the first to notice Lucius Malfoy stride out of a room just down the corridor. He walked towards them with his cane in hand, clicking on the stone floor. Hermione wondered why he had it, as he could clearly walk fine without it. He wore a black frock coat and a dark green waistcoat with a white shirt and black trousers. His long, platinum blonde hair was tied back with a black, silk ribbon.

"Draco, Miss Weasley." He nodded to Draco and Ginny.

"I have to say, Miss Granger, that I am _flattered_ you chose my home to be the subject of your project." He reached for Hermione's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Hermione was confused that she didn't feel fear, anger or hatred towards this man, but rather had a strange tingling in the pit of her stomach.

"Stop it!" She mentally scolded herself. He hates her, she hates him; that is all there is to it.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for allowing me to." She replied strongly.

"Please, follow me to the library." He turned around and walked briskly away from them.

"See? Polite." Draco whispered to Hermione.

They followed him down the corridor, into the room that he had come out from. Hermione was awestruck to say the least! She turned on the spot to take in the row upon row of books. The towering shelves lines the walls, only breaking to leave a gap for the wide fireplace.

"Be my guest! Have a look, but I warn you not to touch; some have a few nasty curses on them. I'm not too sure which." Lucius watched Hermione with an amused smirk as she all but ran to the nearest shelf. Ginny rolled her eyes as she tilted her head to read the titles of the volumes.

"Please, sit!" Lucius gestured to an overstuffed sofa by the fireplace. He sat opposite them in an armchair. Hermione left the books and sat next to Ginny on the sofa.

She could get a good look at the Malfoy patriarch now. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but Hermione thought that Lucius Malfoy was a very attractive man. He had sharp, patrician features, undoubtedly beautiful hair, and icy grey eyes that she found herself gazing into. They were even more striking when he was looking back. Wait! He was looking back! Hermione averted her eyes to to the floor and flushed pink.

"Miss Granger, are you well?" He asked seemingly innocently, but held a mischievous smirk.

That bastard. He raised a perfect eyebrow when she failed to answer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Mr Malfoy." She replied, ignoring the concerned looks from Draco and Ginny.

"I think it only appropriate that you call me by my given name, considering you will be spending so much time here." He suggested, earning himself an incredulous glare from his son.

"Oh- Ok, Lucius." Hermione stuttered.

"Um, may we use your toilet, Mr Malfoy?" Ginny asked politely.

"Of course, let me escort you. And I insist that you call me Lucius." He answered as he got up from his armchair. He left his cane leaning against the arm of the chair as he held open the door for the young women. Ginny not-so-discreatly waved to Hermione to come with. Hermione mouthed, "What are you doing?" to her best friend, but followed anyway.

They walked the short journey in silence, with Hermione sneaking glances at Lucius when she thought nobody was watching. A minute later, they reached a small door. Lucius stopped in front of it.

"I take it you can find your way back to the library?" He asked them.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Ma- um, Lucius." Ginny answered for the two of them. He turned and walked back the way they came.

She pushed open the door to the extravagant room and Hermione followed suit. There was space for at least ten people to fit comfortably, and had shining, marble tiles covering the walls and floor. Ginny sat herself on the counter next to the sink and fixed Hermione with an odd look.

"Okay, spill. Why have you been acting so wierd?"

"What are you talking about, Gin? I've been acting normally!" She replied defensivley.

"Oh, no you haven't. The Hermione I know doesn't stutter, and she certainly doesn't get all embarassed for some unknown reason. And I saw you looking at him on the way here."

"No I wasn't! And, er, um-"

"Ohmygod! You like him! You _like_ Lucius Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed, giggling.

"You are so immature Ginny! Of course I don't. And even if I did, it would just be wierd; you know, because he _is_ my best friend's _dad._" She replied sarcastically.

"Lucius and Mione, sitting in a tree!" Ginny began loudly.

"Shut up! He could still be outside for all you know! He is a Slytherin after all."

"Yeah, I really doubt that. Why would t_he Great Lucius Malfoy _care about the conversations of two girls?"

"Well...he was..."

"Come on Mione, it's not like you to be lost for words!" Ginny coaxed.

"In the library, when he asked if I was okay. I got embarassed because I was looking at him...because he was looking back." Hermione cringed when when Ginny broke out into a wide grin.

"Mione, he was flirting with you! Oh my god. This is crazy! First he kisses your hand when we arrived, and then he had eye sex with you! Wow, how would Draco react to this?!"

"You can't tell Draco!" She blurted desperatly, "Eurgh, and eye sex is such a vulgar term." She added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing. Wouldn't want to ruin your chances, would I?" Ginny giggled as she hopped down off the marble surface. "After you, Mrs Malfoy. Ow!" Ginny yelped as Hermione pulled her long red hair.

* * *

"Draco, don't touch." Lucius snapped as Draco was reaching towards a book. He turned around to face his father and sat back down on the sofa.

"Whatever you say, _Lucius."_ He remarked snidely.

"I am simply being polite towards your friends, Draco. Speaking of your friends, Miss Granger has grown into a fine young woman, hasn't she?" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Father, please don't." Draco requested impatiently.

"Don't what? I don't believe I have said anything out of turn." He quirked an eybrow at his son.

"You know what. You keep looking at her. And don't deny it! You forget that you're not the only Slytherin here; and I am _your _son, so I guess that makes me more so! Just stop. It's gross, you're almost double her age anyway." Draco shot his father a warning glare as Hermione and Ginny re-entered the room.

"Let's get started then!" Draco exclaimed false-cheerily.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I could have carried on from here, but I wanted to update sooner. Please review! I'm open to all suggestions! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, but I think this one's a bit longer for you.**

**I want to give a BIG thanks to DZAuthor AKA DZMom for her wonderful advice, detailed reviews, and some little ideas that might find there way into the next few chapters!**

**You know, I never understood the disclaimers. OF COURSE I'M NOT JKR! (Would be great if I was though; I could say that all of this was mine) But apparently they _are_****needed,**** so sadly, no, I don't own any of this. (Except for the plot)**

******Aawwkwaarrdd! So what will happen in the next thrilling instalment? (Jks :))**

* * *

"No!" Hermione cried, exasperated, as the camera fizzled, crackled, and emitted a few sparks for the fourth time she tried to turn it on.

"What's wrong with it? It was working fine at the flat!" She whined as she thrust it into Draco's arms.

"Maybe it got damaged when we were apparating?" Ginny suggested, peering down at the uncooperative muggle object.

"No, it can't have done. I've apparated with plenty of electrical items before, and they've all been fine afterwards!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"I know! Maybe your dad's got anti-muggle wards? I know that e-lek-tricity never used to work at The Burrow when Mad-Eye put them up." Ginny smiled at her own brain wave.

"Yes, that could definitely be it!" Draco agreed happily.

The three were currently standing outside, in the beautiful expanse of garden that surrounded Malfoy Manor. They were stood around back of the house, and were trying to figure out the temperamental camera.

"Draco, is that...Is that a peacock?!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione followed her best friend's gaze, and saw a snow-white bird with a fountain of plumage adorning it's tail. Draco put his hand to his forehead and sighed. **(Sorry to cut in but I had to say, this was basically just *facepalm* from Draco. Lol) **

"Yes, and actually, it's a pea_hen."_ He sniffed. "As you can imagine, _not_ my idea. Wasn't even father's! My mother was the one who wanted the birds." They all watched as the bird strutted about the flowerbeds.

"Yes, anyway; so now we need get the wards down!" Hermione commented, drawing their attention away from the majestic creature.

"Come on then! We need to ask father to take them down." Draco led the way to a door that opened up into the drawing-room.

"We can just nip through here; it's quicker than going round the house." Draco stated as they passed through the decorative room. The three of them stepped out into the lavish hallway.

"And where exactly _is_ Lucius?" Ginny asked, "I am _not _traipsing through the whole of bleeding Malfoy Manor to find him!" She gave Draco her best Molly Weasley glare.

"No, course not! And do you know how wierd it sounds when you call him Lucius?"

"That _is_ his _name, _Draco" The redhead quipped, earning a scowl from her boyfriend.

"Miffy?" The sweet house elf that answered the door appeared with a loud pop.

"Master Draco has called Miffy?" She looked up expectantly at Draco with her globe like eyes.

"Could you please tell us where father is?" He asked the house elf.

"Master Lucius is in the library sir!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Draco replied. The elf disappeared with another loud pop.

"And do you know how wierd it sounds when you call him _father? _I mean, who _actually_ calls anyone father anymore? Why not just dad? Oh, wait, your too posh for that, aren't you baby?" Ginny asked cheekily through a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry Gin, I was just raised with manners. You wouldn't understand." He replied, with an equally dazzling smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at their flirtatious banter.

"Back to the library then guys!" Draco instructed, and it was now Ginny's turn to scowl.

Hermione, Draco, and Ginny walked through the endless hallways untill they came, once again, to the library. Draco opened the door quietly. Lucius was sat in the armchair again, reading an old book on healing charms. He traced his wand in the air absent-mindedly, a thin trail of silver smoke floating from the tip.

"Back so soon?" He asked as he snapped the book shut, causing a cloud of dust to jump from the pages. He stood up to place the book back in its rightful place. Hermione noticed that he had removed his frock coat and had draped it over the back of the armchair. _Typical, _she thought, as his waistcoat was a deep Slytherin green. He walked back over to the armchair and replaced his wand into the hilt of his cane.

"Yes father." Draco began, "We were trying to work the camera but it appears that there are some anti-muggle wards up. So can you please take them down?"

"Yes, yes, Draco." Lucius replied nonchalantly as he slid his wand from the cane. He whipped his wand through the air in an intricate pattern, then returned it to its bejewelled confines. "And now that you're here, you may as well join me for lunch."

Hermione's stomach rumbled right on cue, and she realised that none of them had even thought about food. By the gold-plated clock on the mantlepiece, it was just nearing one o'clock. "Are you sure? We could just...er..." She began, but realised that there really was no other option.

"We'd love to join you for lunch, _Lucius._" Ginny answered, smiling genuinely. She threw a smug grin at Draco, as she knew how it wierded him out for her to to be calling his dad by his first name. Then, when no-one else was looking, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione. Hermione then retaliated by sending an infuriated glare at her best friend. Ginny struggled to hold back her giggles as the four of them made there way towards the dining hall.

* * *

Lunch was a rather awkward affair.

It had started off _okay,_ when they had entered the gigantic room. They followed Lucius to one end of the long, narrow table, and it was laid out for the five with pristine silverware. Hermione wondered who would be joining them for lunch. Ginny and Hermione glanced at Draco, but he simply shrugged his shoulders as if it were a normal occurrence. Lucius strode over towards Hermione and pulled out the chair nearest to her. She hesitated for a second, before taking the seat and giving Lucius an unsure smile.

"Draco?" Lucius commanded quietly, inclining his head at his son.

"Oh, er, right. Sorry." Draco replied nervously, before he pulled out Ginny's chair for her. Ginny gave him bewildered smile and sat down aswell. Lucius sat at the head of the table, and Draco sat opposite Ginny.

The familiar pop of a house elf was heard from the hallway, and soon after the doors to the dining hall creaked open. Miffy stood in the doorway, with Severus Snape looming behind her.

"Ah, Severus! I wondered when you would be arriving! Take a seat, you're just in time." Lucius greeted his friend jovially, seemingly oblivious to the growing awkward tension in the air.

Hermione watched Snape as his eyes swept the room, taking care to quickly analyse the people at the table. _Old spy-habits die hard, _Hermione thought as he walked over and took the seat across from her.

"I hadn't realised that there would be other company. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." He nodded to the both of them, strangely without the disdain that they were used to.

"Sir." Hermione replied, offering a small smile of acknowledgment.

"Pleasantries over and done with? Shall we eat?" Their plates filled with food, much like they did at Hogwarts, as soon as the words left Lucius' mouth. There were boiled vegetables, mashed potatoes and a roasted bird of some sort.

"Pheasant." Lucius said, as if he had read Hermione's mind.

"O-Okay. Thank you." She replied nervously. Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?

"Gravy?" Ginny asked from Hermione's right. She held the gravy pot aloft over her own food.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." She replied as Ginny poured some over her own food, then handed the pot to her. Everything was silent, save for the clink of cutlery and glasses.

"Draco, have you finished the potions I assigned you?" Snape asked Draco. Draco looked up from his food to answer.

"Yep! And I even took the liberty of making some burn salve. You know, 'cause you said that the firsties are burning themselves left right and centre." He replied, then returned to his meal.

"Hm." Snape answered, then turned to Hermione. "So, what does this _project _actually entail Miss Granger." He asked.

"Well, it's for my Muggle Studies course; pointless for me I know, but compulsory. Anyway, I'm making my own documentary about Malfoy Manor. It's about the Manor's heritage, the earlier inhabitants and the- er- current ones."

"Well, I'm sure Lucius will love being the centre of attention. And take my advice; there's no harm in telling him to go away. No doubt he'll become overbearing and just annoy the hell out of you." He smirked darkly when Lucius frowned and pouted.

"Now, now Severus; you're one to talk. I can clearly recall Draco telling me how you would torment students with your snarky demeanour, and would make at least one Hufflepuff cry daily. What was it they called you? Ah yes, the 'Greasy Bat of The Dungeons' was it not?" Lucius smiled evilly at his friend.

Ginny was trying desperately to hold back the fit of giggles that has overcome her. It seemed that telling her Potions Professor his famous nickname was highly amusing. Hermione kicked Ginny under the table. Hard.

"Ow!" Ginny cried out, and everybody turned to look at her curiously. "I, um...Hermione kicked me!" She blurted in defense of her outburst.

"Ever the mature young woman." Hermione remarked sarcastically.

Soon, everything had settled back into the uncomfortable silence. Time passed ever so slowly for Hermione, who wanted to get back to (Or rather start) her project. (And get out of the company of a certain Lucius Malfoy, as she was worried that she woud get caught openly staring at him soon)

She saw that Ginny had finished, and so had Draco, so she took her opportunity to get away. "If you wouldn't mind, Lucius, but we really need to get going with the project. So..." She gestured towards Draco and Ginny, asking if they could leave.

"Don't you want to stay for dessert? I believe the elves have prepared a wonderful chocolate cake." Lucius asked.

"Stay Mione, you love chocolate cake. You may as well." Draco suggested.

"Fine, but then it's straight to work!" Hermione stated, giving in to the promise of chocolate cake.

Their plates disappeared, to be replaced by bowls of a large and rich looking chocolate cake. Hermione took one spoonful of it and groaned in pleasure.

"This is _so _good!" She then blushed and coughed, "I mean..It's really nice, thank you." Lucius only smirked.

Ginny couldn't refrain from wolfing down her cake. _Just one of the consequences of living with six brothers, _Hermione thought dryly. Draco glanced at Hermione with a look that said _She's past help. _They both smiled a knowing smile and finished their cake.

"Again, thank you." Hermione said as she got up to leave.

"Don't thank me, thank the house elves." Lucius commented.

"You know what? I will." She said determinedly, "Could you please direct me to the kitchens?" She smiled pleasantly, and Lucius only stared at her with a look of amused shock.

"I suppose so, yes." He said as he too got up from his seat, "This way." He strode out of the dining hall, with Hermione walking briskly behind him, trying to keep up with his large strides.

Ginny, Draco, and Snape were left in a state of confusion.

"She always was an odd one." Snape commented, before eating his last bite of cake.

* * *

Hermione followed Lucius quickly untill they reached the vast kitchens. Lucius once again held open the door for her. She smiled at him again and stepped inside. It was, like the rest of the Manor, a magnificent room. It was probably the size of her, Ginny and Draco's rooms put together! It was equiped with a large oven and hob, a sink that was closer to a small swimming pool that was filled with various pots and pans, all being cleaned by self-cleaning magicked cloths, and the walls were lined with drawers and cupboards, all with sparkling surfaces.

Hermione cleared her throat experimentally, and all of the five or so house elves turned to stare at them.

"Master Lucius! How can we help you?" A small house elf dressed in a dirty pillow case asked graciously. The other elves continued to stare in awe of the two people who had entered the kitchen. It wasn't often that their master came to visit them.

"Miss Granger wanted to thank you for the _exquisite _chocolate cake that you made for us." Lucius answered politely. Hermione was happily surprised that house elves weren't cowering in fear of Lucius, and that he was treating them a modicum of respect. She smiled down at the house elf, then crouched to be at it's level.

"Yes, it was the most delicious thing I've tasted in a long time! Who made it?" The house elf frowned in confusion at Hermione's treatment of himself.

"Sorry Miss, but Skeep is not used being treated as an equal." At this, Hermione threw daggers at Lucius with a look. He shrugged his shoulders, clearly expecting her reaction.

"Well, Skeep, you should be." She replied indignantly. "So, who made the cake? It was amazing." A house elf from the back of the room stepped forwards nervously.

"I did, Miss." His squeaky, shy voice was quiet among the clatter of dishes being washed.

"And what's your name then?" She asked gently.

"P-Pippi." He stuttered, standing just behind Skeep.

"Well, Pippi, I have to thank you! It was probably the best chocolate cake I've ever eaten! And..." She leaned in slightly and whispered, "it was even better than the one at Hogwarts." She leaned back on her heels and smiled when Pippi's eyes brightened with joy.

"Pippi is ever so grateful! Pippi took a full hour and a half baking it! Master Lucius asked for it especially!" Then, he leaned in just as Hermione had done and whispered in her ear. "He asked for it because Master Draco told him it was your favourite." Hermione sat back and cocked her head.

"What?" She asked, half laughing in derision. Pippi's expression quickly turned to fear.

"No. No. Pippi should not have told Miss Granger that! Pippi must punish himself!" He then proceeded to bang his head against the floor. Hermione acted fast and picked up the scared house elf.

"There will no punishing, ok?" She said sternly but kindly. "I promise I won't tell Lucius what you said." Pippi soon relaxed in Hermione's hands, so she placed him back down on the stone floor. "I'm going to go now, and thank you again for the wonderful meal." She said, addressing all the house elves. She stood up abruptly and turned around to face Lucius. "Right, let's go then!" Lucius held the door, which Hermione now expected.

Lucius threw a questioning look at Hermione. "So what _did _it say that made it go AWOL?"

"_It _is a _he,_ and _he_ has a name." She replied, refusing to look at him.

"Fine. What did _he _say to you?"

"I promised Pippi I wouldn't tell you."

"Then break the promise."

"No." Hermione said curtly, and walked off towards the dining hall again. Lucius stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Tell me, or I may be forced to ban you from my home, therefore stopping you from doing your project." Hermione stopped and glared at him venomously.

"You can't." She challenged him angrily.

"I can and I will." He replied, moving in front of her yet again as she tried to step aside him.

"You really are a spoilt child! Draco grew out of it; apparently you didn't!"

"Hm. Afraid not. Now tell me." He arched an eyebrow at her when she growled in frustration.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you don't like what you hear!" She took a deep breath and looked him straight in his sharp silver eyes. "Pippi said that you requested the cake because Draco had told you that it was _my _favourite." Lucius froze where he stood, his expression blank.

"That is absurd. Why would I? It was simple coincidence." He turned abruptly, his hair flicking out behind him. Hermione then blocked _his _path.

"So Pippi was lying to me? He _lied_ to me and then _punished_ himself for telling me something that_ you never even said? _I don't think so! You see, house elves aren't manipulative like Slytherins; like Malfoys; like _you!_" Lucius just raised his eyebrows.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, _Hermione._" He smiled smugly with a hint of triumph when Hermione faltered. She found it scary how he could completely disconcert her by doing something so normal as saying her name. She was completely stopped in her tracks by her name being said by _this _man!? No! She wouldn't let him win.

She squared her shoulders and stood as tall as she could. "What do you want, Lucius? Why the games? All I want is to do this project in peace, but no! I was trying to be nice! I had tried to put everything behind me, for Draco's sake, and I really am grateful that you've let me here, but you just can't help yourself can you?"

"Whatever do you mean? I've been nothing but polite! I graciously allowed you into my home despite our..._previous history, _I gave you a meal that you yourself said was wonderful, and now you have the _nerve _to tell me that I have been in any way manipulative?!"

"Right, of course, because flirting and then being outrageously antagonizing is very polite!" Hermione shouted, then threw her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Lucius broke into a devilish smirk while walking towards Hermione. "I was flirting, was I? I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Hermione took equal steps backwards untill she hit the cold wall behind her. Lucius continued to step closer; he stopped in front of her, a mere foot away. Hermione breathed in sharply as he lowered his head to her ear and whispered smoothly, "Doesn't that present the question, what else would I do?" He then started off back down the corridor as if nothing had happened, leaving a stunned, confused and bested Hermione leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Oooohh! Lucius is getting a little too close for comfort there! **

**And will they _ever _start that goddamn project?!**

**Please review, I appreciate them all. Thanks! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all your reviews! This one's a bit short, but oh well. xx**

* * *

Hermione had another fitful night, but surprisingly, it was not due to nightmares. Her dreams started off as usual, with her watching as Voldemort killed Harry. Then she ran through the dark, destroyed hallways of Hogwarts, trying to find somewhere to hide from the deatheaters. She was usually chased along the corridors by some unnamed madman, throwing curse after curse at her terrified form. But this time was different. Hermione didn't seem to be being chased. "Why am I running?" Hermione thought to herself. She stopped to think. She was suddenly overtaken by a strong urge to find someone. She had no clue to who that was, but she knew that she _must _find them! She resumed her frantic running, checking in every classroom and down every corridor. By this time, her dream had forgotten its nightmarish theme, and the atmosphere had become lighter. She was still consumed by that strange need to find him.

"Wait, him? Since when did it become a him?" Hermione thought desperately. "Oh well. Now really isn't the time to be battling with your subconscious!" She told herself sternly. Before she could register it, she seemed to be running towards the school's entrance again. Hermione had no control over herself, but she felt as if she was going the right way.

Her feet carried all across the grounds, not stopping until she reached the shade of a large tree on the edge of the black lake. Hermione leaned over and panted, catching her breath from the long run. She realised that she was back in control of herself now, and the pull to find the mystery person was almost painful. "He must be close then." Hermione said out loud. She peered around, searching for someone; anyone.

"Looking for me?" A smooth, familiar voice said from behind her. Hermione recognized it immediately. What the hell?

She spun around to face Lucius Malfoy and gasped. Why was he here, in her dream; and why the hell was he topless? _Not that I'm complaining; he is rather delicious. _Her inner voice said coyly. She stared at him awe. His hair fell down around him, with his defined chest just begging her to touch it. He held his beautiful smirk, as ever, watching her watching him.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, as she had no idea what to say! Lucius reached out and held her face in his hands.

"Don't say a thing, precious." He whispered as he brought his head down slowly. Hermione tilted her head expectantly, waiting for the kiss.

Hermione shot up in bed, a split second before their lips met.

"What the hell just happened? Why am I dreaming about a half-naked Lucius Malfoy!?" She tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts, but one just kept shoving itself to the forefront of her mind. _I hope that's what he looks like in reality! _

Hermione huffed in frustration. "How am I supposed to do my project now? I won't be able to look him without either getting completely embarrassed or pouncing on him!"

_Yes, but from what he said yesterday, I doubt he'll mind the latter, _her inner voice piped up.

"You're no help. Shut up. I need to think about this rationally, and all you want is to jump him!"

_Well duh! He's bloody gorgeous! Are we even looking at the same man? How can you see that and **not **want to jump him! _

"I never said I didn't want to." Hermione admitted indignantly, "But you can't just do things like that." She said sarcastically.

_Shame._ The voice commented sadly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her own inner voice and got up out of bed. She stretched and reached for her alarm clock. Damn, it was only half three. Placing it back down on the dresser, she pulled on her dressing gown and made her way into the kitchen. Hermione opened a cupboard and took out a mug and teabag. She made her tea and sipped it quietly. A noise alerted Hermione, but she settled again when she realised it was just Ginny.

"Nightmares?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Sort of. Do you want some tea?" She replied, as Ginny pulled her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Yes thanks. What do you mean sort of?" Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione as she made her tea.

"Don't worry. It was a dream, but it wasn't really a nightmare." Hermione smiled when Ginny only looked perplexed. "I'm as confused as you are, Gin."

"What _type _of dream. There are only two types of dreams that I know of that'll wake you up in the middle of the night. One is a nightmare, and the other is..." Ginny grinned and did a 'you do the math' gesture.

"Er, no Ginny." Hermione said.

"It was, wasn't it?! And I bet I know _just_ _who_ it was about." Ginny continued to grin slyly when Hermione didn't reply. "I bet that it was about a certain Mr Malfoy, and it wasn't Draco, so that only leaves one man." Hermione leaned over the island and put her head in her hands.

"I hate it how you know me so well." Ginny put her mug down and placed her hand on her back consolingly. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't just avoid him for the rest of the project can I? And Draco would probably flip out if he knew I liked his _dad_!"

"Yeah...about Draco..." Ginny started, stepping back slightly.

"What about him, Ginny?" Hermione asked warily, not sure if she actually wanted to know.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you, but I guess the situation calls for it. Only if you don't tell Draco!"

"I won't." Hermone promised.

"Fine. Draco came to me yesterday, because he...noticed stuff."

"What sort of stuff, Ginny?" Hermione promted, getting desperate.

"_Stuff, _as in he saw Lucius eyeing you up and wanted to warn me to keep an eye on you." She said in a rush. Hermione blinked and let it sink in.

"Oh god! Draco knows? He's going to kill me!" Ginny braced her hands on Hermione's shoulders to calm her.

"Relax, Mione. He only saw Lucius, and he's only worried that you'll freak out if _you _noticed. He didn't suspect for a second that you were actually flirting with him!"

"That's...reassuring." Hermione said. She let out a long yawn and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Gin. I'm going back to bed. I'll need my strength for facing Lucius tomorrow." She yawned again and trudged back to her room. Ginny smiled knowingly and Hermione's retreating back and finished her tea.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_You can do this. You're going to walk into that mansion, you're going to do that project, and you are __**not**__, I repeat, __**not, **__going to crumble when you lay eyes on that super-sexy hunk of ex-deatheater! Come on Hermione! Be strong! Ignore your carnal instincts! _

This was Hermione's motivational speech as she stepped up to the doors of the manor yet again.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so." Hermione replied, gathering her wits about her as the doors swung open. Lucius stood in the entrance, dressed rather casually in a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, hair tied with his black ribbon, and light blue jeans.

_Wait. Muggle jeans!? The world has officially gone mad! _Hermione thought as she took in his all-too-inviting appearance.

"Muggle jeans? I like it!" Ginny praised, as normally as if she were talking to Draco or one of her brothers.

Lucius glowed at the compliment and smiled at them. "Thank you. Yes, I was trying to be less formal, and Draco recommended them. They _are_ comfortable, and now I have someone to show them off to!" He smiled malevolently, turned on his heel and headed inside.

"What could he possibly have meant by that, I wonder?" Ginny questioned with a twin malevolent grin.

"I don't know Ginny, what were you thinking along the lines of?" Hermione asked fake-innocently.

"Oh, I don't know...He just has a really nice arse."

"Ginny!?" Hermione exclaimed, "I think that you're forgetting that you're in a relationship with his son!"

"Well, now I know where Draco gets it from." Hermione then cringed as Ginny laughed.

Lucius smirked at the conversation they were having behind him. He wasn't supposed to have heard, but he so enjoyed listening to their girlish and rather flattering words.

"Draco decided to go elsewhere then?" Lucius asked when they reached the library.

"Yes, he told us to tell you that he was meeting up with Pansy Parkinson, so he couldn't make it." At this, Ginny scowled and folded her arms. "Stop being jealous. You know full well that he's head over heals for you. And besides, isn't she with one of the Patil twins now?"

"Parvati." Ginny grumbled.

"Now that that's sorted, what are you planning on doing? My library is open to you both, and I'm happy to answer any questions you have."

"_Any_ questions?" Hermione asked warily.

"That depends." He answered cryptically. "I'll be in my study if you need me; there is some terrible paperwork that needs tending to. The ministry simply _can't_ get anyone else to do it." Lucius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he headed out and down the hall.

"I say we start on the library then!" Ginny suggested. Hermione beamed at the prospect.

"Okay, you start this end, I'll start that end." They both began searching through the tombs on the never-ending shelves for any books that might contain a reference to Malfoy Manor. "Ugh! How can he live? These aren't even alphabetically ordered!"

They searched for a good twenty minutes, both lost in the task at hand. Suddenly, Ginny let out a piercing scream. Hermione's head snapped up to see her fall to the floor in agony. Ginny began to writhe uncontrollably, and the screaming only became louder.

"What's happened? What's wrong!?" Lucius asked as he skidded into the library.

"It's Ginny! It was so sudden! Please, help her!" Hermione begged, and kneeled down besides her best friend. Ginny continued to writhe, her features contorted in pain. Hermione pulled out her wand, but Lucius snatched it out of her grip before she could use it.

"Don't! The curse will pass through your wand, and then you'll be in the same state as Miss Weasley. Give me the book!" Lucius gestured frantically for the book that lay on the floor beside Ginny. Hermione hesitated.

"Don't worry, it can only maim one person at a time." He grabbed the book from Hermione's hands and flicked through the pages rapidly. "There's nothing we can do. She'll have to wait untill it wears off. That could be any time between ten minutes to ten hours. I'm sorry." He looked down to Ginny then back up to Hermione.

Hermione flinched as she watched Ginny on the floor. Her expression changed from fear for Ginny to anger at Lucius. She stood up, looked him straight in the eyes, and slapped him across the face! He staggered backwards and gritted his teeth against the sting.

"You mean to tell me that Ginny could be like this for TEN HOURS!? You IDIOT! You had better help her, because I have every right to tell the ministry about the dark books you hold in your possession! Come on, we'll put her on the sofa." Lucius moved towards Ginny, dumbstruck. He carried her bridal style over to the sofa and placed her gently down on it. "Do you have any calming draughts? Or we could try deep sleep. Anything." Hermione grasped Ginny's hand.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucius asked, with a hint of hostility.

Hermione turned and glared at him. "My best friend is currently laying on a sofa, in agony, there's nothing I can do, and it's all _your_ fault. Yes, it was necessary."

Hermione reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a mobile.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"I'm calling Draco." She dialled his number, ignoring Lucius as he struggled to grasp the fact that Draco had a phone.

"Draco, get here quickly! Ginny's been cursed! Please, be quick!" She shoved the phone back into her pocket. Not even a minute later, Draco rushed into the library.

"Where is she? What happened?" Hermione pointed to Ginny, who had thankfully stopped screaming, but was still twisting on the sofa. "Oh my god! Ginny, it's me!" Draco held her hand gently and sat beside her. She calmed almost instantly, and clung to Draco desperately.

"Make it stop Draco! Please, make it stop!" Ginny wailed as stroked her face.

"You heard her! Make it stop! You have help her!" Draco looked pleadingly at them.

"There's nothing we can do, Draco. We have to wait untill it wears off." Lucius said quietly.

"What? We can't just leave her like this! This is torture! How did it happen anyway?"

"She tried to open a cursed book. We can't do anything." Hermione kneeled next to Draco and held Ginny's other hand.

"So this is your fault then?" Draco asked his father, whilst shooting him a hateful glare.

"Of course not! How was I supposed to know she would try to open the one with curses?"

"You're unbelievable! Get out before I hex you!" Draco spat, as he drew his wand.

"This is _my _house, and you will do well to remember it!" Lucius snapped as he drew his own wand aswell. Draco stood and faced Lucius in duelling position. A fleeting look of pain shot across Lucius' face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. He too took the duelling stance.

"Flipendo!" Draco yelled.

Lucius dodged the jinx easily, and ignored the smash of ornaments behind him.

"Petrificus totalus!" Lucius shouted.

"Protego!" Draco reflected the spell back to him, but Lucius ducked clear of it.

"Confringo!" Draco slid out of the way of a blast of fire that shot from Lucius' wand. This was getting too dangerous too quickly.

"Expulso!" Draco sent the hex above his father's head. Lucius looked up in time to see an enormous book shelf falling over him.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione yelped, sending a thick rope that wrapped around Lucius' ankle, and then whipped her wand back, dragging him out of he way just before the shelf crashed to the ground. Draco stood resolutely, then turned back to Ginny.

"You could have killed him!" Hermione said angrily. Draco only huffed. Hermione rushed over to Lucius, who was now laying on his back on the floor, with a broken ankle. He tried to move and hissed in pain.

"Stay still." Hermione commanded firmly, whilst pointing her wand at his ankle. "Ferula." She said gently, and bandages appeared and wound around his ankle carefully. "It's the best I can do for now, as I don't particularly trust Episkey." She smiled sheepishly at him. "I'll help you up." Hermione said as she stood.

Lucius clumsily pulled himself up off the floor, and leaned on Hermione as he got his balance on one foot. They then gracelessly moved to retrieve Lucius' wand and cane.

"At least now it's not just a decorative piece." Hermione said, as she handed him the snake-topped cane. Lucius smiled wryly and wordlessly summoned the black ribbon that had come undone during the chaos. Hermione snatched it out of the air before Lucius could catch it.

"Draco, are you okay to stay here with Ginny?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"We're fine." Draco snapped.

"Right. Well...I'm helping Lucius to his room...wherever that may be." She smiled at him sadly. "Lets go then." They walked, no, hobbled, out of the library.

"This way." Lucius directed.

"Up all the stairs; of course. Has to be difficult." Hermione muttered.

"I heard that" Lucius said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You can't deny it! You are a very difficult person!" She snickered when he frowned.

"Yes, but you don't know me well enough, really. For example; Severus and I have been friends for the best part of thirty years now, so he has a _right _to call me difficult. You, however, hardly know me at all." They reached the last step and turned down a long hallway.

"You're one to talk! You hated me because of your stupid pureblood supremacist views."

"Fine, you win, but I hope you know that I dropped those views years ago. I no longer live by my old rules; no, now you are my equal." Lucius stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Hermione stepped inside and gazed around at his enormous room. The walls were a light cream colour, with deep brown mahogony wood for the wardrobe, dresser, and desk. Lucius' four-poster bed was against the wall in the middle of the room, with dark blue sheets. Old French windows were on either side, and a door that led to a bathroom was on the opposite wall.

"Okay, sit down and I'll fix your ankle." Hermione said.

"I am perfectly capable of healing my own ankle, Hermione." Lucius replied as he sat down at his dresser in front of the mirror. "Hand me my ribbon please." Hermione walked over and stood behind him, and reached over him for his hair brush.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"I'm tieing your hair." She replied brightly. Lucius sat rigidly in his chair, but relaxed when she ran the brush through his long mane. Hermione brushed his hair gently, admiring his platinum blond locks as she did. She tried her hardest to fight off the images of running her fingers through it as she kissed him. "You're lucky you know, to have hair like this. Mine just frizzes up, and believe me when I say I've tried everything to tame it! Sorry, I'm rambling." She quickly ceased brushing his hair and gathered it into a neat pony tail at the nape of his neck. Lucius scolded himself inwardly as he noticed that he missed her brushing his hair.

"Thank you, even though I could have easily done it myself." Lucius said, then smiled devilishly when Hermione pouted at his backhanded comment.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lucius called. Draco entered, not making eye contact with his father.

"I came to tell you that the curse has worn off, so you can see how she is. I not too sure how bad the damage is though." Hermione sighed in relief and made her way out the door. She turned back when she realised that Lucius hadn't moved.

"Are you not coming?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt that my presence will be wanted, Hermione. And besides, I don't want to trouble you or myself with getting up and down the stairs."

"Fine, but at least take a pain potion or something. It cannot pleasant."

"It's not that bad. I've felt worse."

"Please. It's my fault it's broken anyway. They don't take long to brew you know."

"Fault? You saved my life! So, if you insist." Lucius stood up (As best he could) and limped over to his bathroom. Hermione followed him inside the room, which was much like the one downstairs, but with a few personal touches. He opened a cupboard on the wall and took out a little vial of potion. "You can never be too careful." Lucius smiled and downed the potion in one. Hermione giggled when he shuddered in distaste. "Gastly flavour." He said.

"Better?" Hermione asked in an 'I told you so' voice.

"Much better. Now where is my jacket? I'm sure I left it on the bed." He said, more to himself than Hermione. Lucius' eyes swept the room, but to no avail. "Oh well." He said as he rolled down his sleeves instead. He then picked up a pair of snake cufflinks from his dresser. Hermione watched in fascination as they seemed to come alive and entwined themselves through his cuffs. "They look pretty enough, but they can be nasty little buggers when they want to be."

Hermione reached out to touch one, and it lunged and bit her. She withdrew her hand sharply and cried out in pain. "Told you." Lucius said cheekily.

"Great, I'm bleeding now. I think Draco's the only one who hasn't been injured yet!" Hermione laughed. "Ow. That really stings actually." Lucius chuckled darkly.

"Well, I'm going to see Ginny, so..."

"Yes, you do that then..."

Hermione looked at Lucius sadly.

"He doesn't hate you, you know. He'll be fine in a few hours. You just need to wait untill it blows over." Lucius looked up; he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Hm. I'll take your word for it, but he has a funny way of showing it." Hermione only shook her head and smiled. _She's so beautiful when she smiles. _He thought wistfully.

"You are so stubborn."

"Go on, see Miss Weasley." She smiled one last time and made her way back to the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this has taken so long! I know it's been aaaaages since I last posted. **

**Please review!**

* * *

"Hey Ginny." Hermione whispered. "Are you alright?"

Ginny groaned and gave a small smile. "My head's throbbing, and everything aches. Other than that, I'm fine."

"I hope you realise that this doesn't mean I'll be waiting on you hand and foot."

"Nah, that's Draco's job." Ginny cracked another smile and tried to sit up. Hermione eased her up on the sofa and sat beside her.

"How's Lucius? Did you really break his ankle?" Ginny curled up on the sofa and got herself comfortable.

"Yeah, but it was either that or he'd have been crushed by the bookshelf!"

"Wow. Is that how you usually go about catching guys' attention?" Ginny laughed, and then winced at the pain in her head.

"Shut up Gin." Hermione said, "This is serious, he could have died. In fact, he would have done if I hadn't pulled him out of the way. Draco really went for it."

"I know...He's calmed down now at least. Oh and don't worry, I've persuaded Draco to talk to Lucius; about what, I don't know, but all this tension needs to be sorted out." Ginny rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain.

"What happens now? You're in no state to do anything, I've _still _not started the project, and Draco and Lucius had a full blown near-death duel! This is already turning into a disaster." Hermione groaned.

"Everything'll be fine, Mione. If I know you, the project will be finished in a matter of days, and it'll be the best one at that...And you might even get a sexy Malfoy out of it!"

Hermione prodded Ginny in the shoulder at that last remark. "Is that all you ever think about? I've told you! I have no intention of getting a _'sexy Malfoy'_, as you so eloquently put it, out of this!" Ginny pouted at her.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" Ginny whined in a childish tone. "Why not? Give me one good reason! You like him, and he obviously likes you, so why not?"

"Firstly, he does not _obviously like me_, and if you haven't already realised, he's Draco's dad!"

"Yes, he so does obviously like you! And so what if he's Draco's dad? I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind, if he knew it made you happy." Hermione pondered this thought for a second, trying to find another excuse not to pursue the man in question.

"Well he's...he's...him! This is Lucius Malfoy! Me, and Lucius Malfoy! Do you realise how crazy that is?" Hermione said, clutching at straws.

"It's not like you've never done anything crazy before. You rode a dragon out of Gringott's for crying out loud! I can guarantee that this is a lot less dangerous...I think. Come on, give it a try at least. Give him a try. For me? Pleeaasse?" Ginny pleaded, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Fine! I'll...see where things go with me and Lucius, but no interfering!"

"Yes! That's my Gryffindor! Come on, let's find Draco." Ginny heaved herself off the sofa, and they both went in search of Malfoy junior.

* * *

"You know, you seem awfully happy for someone who's just been cursed nine ways 'till Sunday." Lucius remarked to Ginny, as her patronus trotted off in search of Draco. Ginny leaned back in her seat and grinned. Hermione was in the toilet, giving Ginny ample time to play cupid.

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" She replied slyly. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward in his chair.

"Are you going to enlighten me as to why you are behaving slightly too Slytherin for a Gryffindor?"

"Maybe. That depends. Can you keep a secret?" Ginny too leaned forward.

"Maybe. That depends. Who does this...secret...concern?" Lucius replied, using Ginny's words.

"I think you know exactly who it concerns. Now; can you keep a secret?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, in an uncanny mimic of his usual gesture.

"I think I'll be able to, just this once."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Hermione."

Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "I promise I won't tell Hermione."

"Good. I'm going to start by saying that I'm not stupid, and it would take an idiot not to notice the UST between you two, and-"

"I'm sorry, what's UST?" Lucius asked, puzzled. Ginny sighed, much like he had a few moments ago.

"UST. It stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension." At this, Lucius' eyes widened in mild shock. "As I was saying. It is blatantly obvious that you're interested in her, and she _definitely _fancies you, so could you please stop with the flirty games and just ask her out already? And I'm not supposed to be 'interfering', so lets keep this between you and me, yeah?" Ginny finished her speech and waited for an answer of some sort.

After a few moments, Lucius asked, "Hermione said she fancies me?" Ginny threw her arms up in exasperation.

"_That _is all you got from what I just said? Of course she fancies you! If she didn't, you would have been magically neutered by now!" Lucius grimaced at the thought, then composed himself again.

"So you're saying that you _want_ Hermione and I to have a relationship? Whatever happened to intentional attempted murder?"

"So? Will you move things along a bit? I'm tired of hearing how she doesn't want to be around you, in fear that she'll do something entirely driven by her carnal instincts." Lucius again looked a bit dumbfounded, but nodded his head slowly in agreement.

Perfect timing, it seemed, as Hermione entered the room again and sat back in the chair next to Ginny's. She was soon followed by Ginny's patronus. It cantered into the room, tossing it's mane jovially, and evaporated into the thin wisps of silver that it had begun as. Draco then entered the room too, looking grumpy.

"Next time, don't send a giddy horse to find me! I just had ten minutes of being galloped around, and Ginny's voice telling me to move faster. In fact, new rule; Ginny, you're not allowed to send your patronus after me!" Ginny looked affronted and crossed her arms. "Unless you can control it enough to not have it nipping me in the arse!" At this, both Hermione and Ginny started giggling, and Lucius tried to hide a smile. "It's not funny!" Draco stated angrily.

"Alright Draco, next time I'll send mine, but no complaining when there's an otter swimming around your head." Hermione said, between giggles.

"Lucius, what's your patronus? I know Draco's is an Arctic fox, but I've never seen yours." Hermione asked curiously.

"That, Hermione, is because I have only recently had the ability to cast one. When I was a deatheater, I was physically incapable of performing a patronus."

"Oh. How come?" She asked.

"It is because only those who are 'pure of heart' are able to cast a patronus. Apparently, I was too evil then, but after the fall of Voldemort I must have changed, because now I can." Lucius explained with disdain.

"So what form does it take? I bet it's either a snake or a panther! Yes, I can totally see it being a panther!" Ginny cut in excitedly.

"Neither, I'm afraid. My patronus is actually a peacock."

"Ahhh!" Ginny said in realization. "That explains a lot. Lets see then!"

"Now?" Lucius asked. Ginny nodded quickly. "Fine, but I'm not promising that there won't be any pecking." He then stood up, withdrew his wand, and readied himself. He took a deep breath and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful silver peacock erupted from his wand. It strutted through the air, jumped, and perched atop the fireplace. It then began to preen its feathers. Lucius sat back down, and the four watched the bird quietly. It hopped down from the mantlepiece after a minute of preening, and displayed its full plumage. The silver feathers fanned out, and the peacock moved about the room, showing off its magnificence. It made its way to Hermione's chair, and perched on the arm rest. Hermione looked over at Lucius, who was looking more nervous by the second. He shrugged his shoulders, showing that he was not controlling the bird's movements.

Everybody stared intently at the peacock. It reached out with its delicate head, and pulled at a strand of Hermione's hair. It ran its beak along her hair, and reached out for another strand, again running it through its beak.

It continued with this for all of ten seconds, before Draco asked, "Father, why is it preening Hermione?" He snapped everybody out of there reverie, and the peacock dissipated into silvery wisps.

"It wasn't. Don't be so foolish Draco." Lucius snapped, standing to leave the room. (His ankle was fixed after a short visit from Severus, who complained profusely about how he wasn't at all happy at being called upon for a potion that Draco could have easily made himself.) "I will be in my study if anyone needs me." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

"You've got some explaining to do." Draco said darkly.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting so patiently! And please take the time to review, even a few words would be wonderful.**


	8. Chapter 8

If looks could kill, Hermione and Ginny would have died a slow and painful death. Hermione fidgeted nervously under Draco's formidable glare. Ginny only smiled sheepishly. (A smile which she had inherited from Fred and George; the same smile that they used when they had been caught doing something they shouldn't be.)

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently. "What the hell is going on here? Why was my father's patronus so...affectionate with you?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth, somewhat like a goldfish, trying to summon the words to explain the situation. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is..is anything going on between you two?"

"Nothing's going on Draco, I promise. And if there was, you'd be the first to know." Ginny huffed indignantly at the statement. "Apart from Little Miss Nosy, of course." Draco still looked uneasy. "Besides, if there was something going on, then do you really think she'd be able to keep her mouth shut?" Hermione said, gesturing to Ginny.

"Yeah...that _is _true. If Mione and Lucius were going out, then the whole wizarding population would know by now." Ginny said cheekily.

"If, er, if something did happen, would you hate me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, no...I mean, if it makes father happy...He hasn't been with anyone since mother left, so... As long as there's not too much physical affection while I'm in the room." He added as an afterthought.

"How did I get a friend like you?" Hermione said, relieved, as she hugged Draco tightly.

"By pestering me constantly about homework, I think." He replied cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's not _my _fault that you thought Quidditch came before revision."

"_Anyway,_" Ginny cut in, "We're not the ones you should be telling this to." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Lucius needs to know that you're okay with whatever _this _is, and what it could become."

Draco shook his head. "No. Way. I can just imagine that conversation now; Hi father, yeah sorry about nearly killing you and all that, but I just came to let you know that you have my permission to fuck Hermione."

"Draco!? It's not like that at all!" Hermione exclaimed, offended by his brash words.

"And how would you know? It's not like you've actually asked him! He's probably just acting on lust, goading you for a quick shag, and then he'll just pretend that you don't exist until the next time he feels like it!" Draco was shouting now, and Ginny was for once speechless.

Hermione stood up, the anger building inside her. "And you know him _so_ well, don't you!? And of course, I'm just some slut that is stupid enough to get into bed with anyone who looks twice! I can't believe you! You said you were fine with it! And you wouldn't know either! You said he hasn't been with anyone since Narcissa!"

"I meant not seriously!" Hermione's face dropped.

"What? You think he's just gone celibate for three years!? There's this little thing called 'one night stands' Hermione! Just don't come crying to me when you realise he wants it 'no strings attached!'"

"And I told _you, _Draco fucking Malfoy, that it wasn't like that!" Hermione yelled. She stormed out of the room, magic sparking the air.

"Well done." Ginny said sarcastically.

* * *

Hermione stormed down the hallways, blinking back the tears, until she reached Lucius' study. She pushed the heavy door open, not caring to knock. Lucius was stood by the bookshelf, searching for anything to take his mind off recent events. He lifted his head sharply at the sound of his door being opened.

He noticed Hermione's tear streaked face and frowned in concern. She crossed the room and headed straight towards him.

"Hermione, are y-" Lucius was cut off abruptly as she grabbed his shirt roughly and crashed her lips onto his. He was taken aback at first, and it took him a second to respond. Hermione poured all her anger, passion, and lust into the kiss. Her tongue found his, and all of their unbridled emotions flowed into it.

Hermione's hands made their way across Lucius' firm chest, and back up to weave through his silky hair.

As much as Lucius was definitely enjoying the experience, he still had a touch of sensible thought left. He pulled away from her, bracing her shoulders when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop." He panted, as they were both out of breath. "Hermione, stop."

"Why?" Hermione asked angrily, trying to resume their heated exchange.

"Because you are obviously upset, and I am not going to take advantage of you in this state." Lucius said firmly, pushing her further away from him.

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" Hermione asked, running her leg up the back of his.

"You don't." Lucius said, stepping away from her. "You're confused and angry, I can see that. I suggest you stop now, before my self-control evades me."

"No. I'm not confused. I know what I want." Hermione replied, whilst tugging at the buttons on Lucius' shirt.

"I said stop!" Lucius shouted. Hermione snatched her hands away from him and hung her head in shame. She sniffed, trying in vain to keep her tears at bay. They trickled down her already wet face, and Lucius reached out, brushing them away with his thumb.

"Hermione, I.."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I should go." Hermione turned to leave, and stopped by the door. "I think it would be best if I just got on with my project. Away from you." Lucius did up the top buttons on his shirt, gathering his whereabouts.

"Yes. I agree. Whatever this is, it stops now." He said firmly.

"Right..." Hermione said as she left the room.

* * *

A week had passed since 'The Incident', as Hermione was now mentally calling it. She had done exactly what she said she would; arriving at the Manor, completing a day of filming, research, and writing, without so much as a glance at Lord of the Manor himself. Though she tried her best to deny it, Hermione was going out of her way to avoid Draco and Lucius. Of course, it was rather hard to avoid Draco, seeing as she lived with him, but Hermione resulted to the rather petulant and childish method of the silent treatment. Not that it affected him much. Draco was perfectly happy to wait until she had finished her little hissy fit, and was in no way going to waste his precious time trying to talk to her.

Lucius, however, was even harder to avoid. It seemed as though wherever Hermione went, Lucius was there as well! When she was researching in the library, he was there, reading or doing paperwork for the ministry. When she was filming in the garden, he was sat under some tree or another, looking completely irresistable dozing in the sun. Hermione was going as far as turning down a wrong corridor just so she wouldn't have to pass him in the hallways!

During one of her more stressful days of project-making, (During which the camera broke twice, her parchment got blown away in the wind, and she very nearly got cursed by a book, but thankfully Lucius nabbed it out of her reach before Hermione could touch it) she was walking down one of the Manor's endless tiled hallways, when she saw Lucius step out of a room.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered to herself. She acted on instinct and opened the nearest door to hide. Lucius turned from closing the door, to see the door to the broom closet close. "Shit." Hermione repeated. She tried to take in her surroundings, but it was pitch black. She realised it must be a broom closet, as it was an extremely tight squeeze, and judging by the broom that fell on her head, there wasn't much chance it could be anything else. Hermione held her breath as she heard Lucius' sharp footsteps getting closer.

The footsteps stopped, and the door to the closet creaked open. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, to come face to face with the man she was hiding from.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in my broom closet?"

Hermione released the breath she had been holding and tried to think up an excuse. _Quick! Now's your chance! Grab him inside and snog him senseless! _Hermione's inner voice said excitedly.

Hermione quickly gagged it mentally and returned to the unexpected circumstance before her. "I was just...I was simply...Trying to find the toilets, and opened the wrong door..." She said, rather unconvincingly. Hermione then gave herself a mental slap for the crappy excuse.

Lucius smirked and held out his hand for her to take. Hermione took it gingerly and stepped out from the cramped closet. "You wouldn't, by any chance, be...avoiding me, Hermione?" He said slyly.

Hermione took a step away from Lucius and tried to look surprised. "What? No, no, of course not! Why would I be avoiding you? I mean, what reason do I have to avoid you anyway? Well, other than the fact that I'm finding it harder and harder to resist you, and I'm sure we're not on the best of terms, and Draco said that you only want me for a one night stand, and I am _not _a one night stand woman, and-" Hermione stopped at the large smirk that had grown on Lucius' lips. "What?" She said hotly, getting infuriated by his arrogance.

"I don't believe that you thought before you spoke there, Hermione." She looked confused for a moment, and then thought back to what she had actually said.

"Oh god no." Hermione said as her cheeks took on a charming blush.

Lucius stepped closer. "Oh god yes. And if I am becoming 'harder and harder to resist'," He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "then stop resisting." He enunciated each syllable slowly and clearly, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. Lucius' hot breath trailed a path to Hermione's lips, his almost touching hers.

"I can't." Hermione choked out, before running back down the hallway, this time leaving a confused and irritated Lucius.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those people who review faithfully every time! You know who you are, and you make my day! And sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, I'll try to make this one a bit longer for you.**

* * *

_Ring ring...Ring ring...Ring ring..._"Ungh." Hermione groaned as she sat up in bed. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said groggily, while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Mione! How are you?" Harry all but shouted down the phone.

"Hi Harry. I'm tired, but otherwise fine, you?" Hermione stood up and padded into the kitchen. Ginny smiled cheerily at her as she entered, pouring out three cups of coffee for them all. "Well, I'll ask Ginny, but I don't know. One second." Hermione turned to Ginny and Draco. "Harry wants to meet today, in The Leaky Cauldron, is that okay with you?"

"The Leaky Cauldron? We haven't been there since...a good few years!" Ginny said questioningly.

"I know, but he said it's easier because we all know where it is, so we can just apparate." Ginny shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Sure, what time?" Hermione asked Harry down the phone. "He said around half eleven, so we can catch lunch as well. Yes, I'll tell them. Goodbye, Harry!" Hermione turned off the phone and placed it on the counter. "Come on then! It's already half nine, we've got to get ready and someone needs to tell Lucius that we won't be going today." Hermione sighed at the looks that Draco and Ginny sent her. "Fine! I'll owl him, but I'll have to use Onyx."

Hermione went into Draco's room to retrieve his beautiful Greater Sooty Owl. She opened the cage gently and placed her hand inside it. Onyx looked at her hand warily with his round black eyes, then decided it was safe and hopped on. Hermione stroked his soft head, and he nuzzled into her hand. She carried him back to her room and placed him on her dresser. He preened his feathers contentedly as she pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"Now, what to write..." Hermione thought to herself. "Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! It's only a letter telling him that you can't go today! Get a hold of yourself, he's just a man." She pulled herself together and began to write.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that we- Ginny, Draco and I- will not be able to come to the Manor today, as we have been invited to have lunch with Harry. I apologise for such short notice, but we haven't seen Harry and the others for quite a while now, and he only thought to ask us this morning._

_Thanks in advance for understanding,_

_Hermione. _

"There we go." Hermione said as she folded the parchment and tied it to Onyx's leg. "Good boy." She smiled as he flew off out of her bedroom window.

* * *

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap tap. _Lucius looked up from his paperwork and spotted Draco's owl pecking at the window. "Damn bird." He grumbled as he went to let it in. He pushed the heavy window up, and Onyx flew gracefully around the room, landing softly on his desk. "Show off." Lucius said to the owl. Onyx cocked his head as if to say, "You can talk."

Lucius sat down again and untied the letter from around his leg. "Get off." Lucius tried to swat the bird away, as it had recently developed a fondness for him, and was currently trying to nuzzle his neck. Onyx only hooted happily and pulled his hair.

Lucius always made a habit of checking whom letters were from before reading them, and perked up when he saw Hermione's name at the bottom. He swiftly returned to his foul mood however, when he read the letter. "Damn it." Lucius growled as he sent Onyx back without a reply. He was rather looking forward to another day of double entendres and innuendos, but aside from that, Hermione was a wonderful conversational companion, and he thoroughly enjoyed hearing her opinions; well, when they weren't about his blatant flirting and inappropriate behavior. It did get lonely in the Manor, all by himself.

* * *

Onyx hopped on to Hermione's shoulder when she realised that there was no reply. She admitted to herself that she was disappointed, but decided not to dwell on it any longer.

"No. There is no way that I am going to have lunch with Saint Potter, Weasley, and his brood mare." Draco argued.

"Oh please, Draco! Pleeaase!" Ginny begged, trying to persuade Draco to come along to lunch.

He crossed his arms resolutely, ignoring Ginny's pleas. "No. I don't want to go, and I'm sure that they don't want me there anyway." Ginny turned to Hermione for help, having run out of ideas.

Hermione sighed at Draco's stubbornness. "Draco, think how it'll annoy Ron and Harry to see you with Ginny, I mean, it'll really piss them off. Ron's overly protective, and Harry and Ginny did used to date, so you can be extra lovey-dovey just to get to them. Come on, Ginny wants you to go, and this is the perfect opportunity to rub it in their faces." She knew that Draco could never turn down an opportunity to get at Harry and Ron, and she was right. He contemplated it for a second, then gave in.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not promising any good behaviour on my part." Ginny squealed and hugged him tightly, whilst he tried to act indifferent.

* * *

"Over here, Hermione!" She turned at the sound of her name, and spotted Harry, Ron, and Lavender at a table in a corner of the crowded pub. They headed over to the table, and Draco made a display of wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny only rolled her eyes and told him to go easy on them. Hermione gave all three a tight hug, and sat down.

"You didn't tell me Malfoy was coming." Ron hissed to Hermione when everyone had sat down.

"Just be nice, for Ginny's sake at least." She replied.

"I'll try; not my fault if he plays up." Ron said stubbornly.

"So, what's news with you lot?" Ginny asked the group now assembled at the table. At this, a huge grin spread across Lavender's face, and she nudged Ron in the arm.

"Go on then." He said, also smiling. Lavender placed her hand, fingers splayed, across the table. On her finger was a glistening ring, with a small but beautiful diamond in the centre.

Ginny squealed for the second time that day, and leaned across the table to give Lavender another huge hug. "We're going to be sisters!" Ginny said excitedly. Lavender beamed and gave her now fiancé a kiss.

"I know! I can't wait! We've decided that we want to get married as soon as possible; you know, there's no point in waiting around. Well, not too soon, we were thinking maybe some time in June. Can you imagine? A June wedding; it'll be warm and sunny and floral and just perfect!" Ron squeezed Lavender's hand lovingly. Even Draco was smiling at the couple's pending nuptials.

"I say drinks on Ron!" Harry called cheekily. Hermione smiled happily; it had been a while since she had seen 'her boys,' as she liked to call them, and she missed all this dearly.

"Fine, fine, but only because of the special occasion! What's everyone having?" Ron asked, and then headed up to the bar after everyone had called out their drinks.

Lavender glanced around the table and said, "Hey, I just had a thought! Harry and Hermione are the only ones who are single! Wouldn't it be cute if you two dated?" Simultaneous cries of objection and repulsion were heard from everyone around the table.

"God no! I mean, Harry and I are best friends, and he's a great guy, but no, just no."

"Definitely not. Ew, no, Lavender. No, no, no. Hermione and I are friends, just friends."

Ron returned with the drinks and asked what everyone was shouting about.

"What were you thinking Lav, no way." He said, shaking his head.

"Besides..." Ginny began slyly.

"Yes?" Ron, Lavender and Harry's curiosity peaked immediately.

"Besides, we know _exactly_ who Hermione's got her eye on." Harry, Ron, and Lavender leaned in closer. Hermione took a second to catch on, and shook her head frantically at Ginny. Draco just looked slightly sick at the thought.

"Who?! Tell us!" Lavender urged excitedly.

"Let's see if you can guess." Hermione sunk down into her chair, and tried to block out the conversation.

"Go on!" Harry said.

"He's blonde, he's rich, he's pureblood, and he's _very _closely related to my blonde, rich pureblood over here." Ginny said, gesturing to Draco sat next to her.

Harry and Ron wore twin looks of confusion, while Lavender caught on straight away.

"Wait...you don't mean...? You can't mean..." Harry began slowly.

"Oh, but I do mean." Ginny replied, with a cunning smile.

Ron took on an expression of mingled shock and anger. "Are you joking?! You can't fancy Lucius bloody Malfoy! He's evil!" Ginny hit Ron over the head at his outburst.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions of my father to yourself, Weasley." Draco said venomously. Ginny held his arm to tell him not to react to her brother's comments.

"Wait wait wait, when did you even start hanging around Malfoy anyway?" Harry asked, trying to get a grasp on the situation. Hermione was forced out of her little mental bubble at the question.

"I had a project for uni, about English Stately Homes, and Draco offered the Manor as the subject. It was convenient and easy, so why say no?"

"Then why did you have to go and get friendly with Malfoy?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"Don't be so stupid Ron, I can't just pretend he doesn't exist. It's his house, he lives in it, I'm bound to see him every so often. He's actually wonderful company, surprisingly enough."

"Wonderful company? Since when? Every time I've seen him, he's treated you like scum!" Ron was getting riled up now, and Harry gave him a warning glare.

Hermione replied calmly, "Well, it came as a shock to me too, but I will have you know that Lucius Malfoy is an intelligent, changed, and...a very attractive man." At this she blushed, "And he has been nothing but a gentleman towards me...even if he is a little...frisky."

"Frisky?" Harry laughed.

Hermione blushed again, "He does have the tendency to...flirt a little." Ginny mouthed 'a lot', to everyone around the table.

"Great, they're flirting. Next they'll be going to Dark Revels together!" Ron exclaimed. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"I told you keep your opinions to yourself, Weasley. You should if you know what's good for you." Ginny tugged on Draco's sleeve, pulling him to sit back down.

"Yeah, shut up Ron." Harry said. "If Hermione says he's changed, then he's changed. Not saying I wouldn't be wary, but I trust your judgement, Mione." Hermione smiled at him gratefully. "And I was the one who had him exonerated. He changed at the end of the war. You must know, Draco."

"Yes. It was rather tragic to see him so...broken. He has changed, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, and Hermione can go after whomever she wants, right?" Lavender chipped in. "If you need any help with anything, like picking out dresses, or doing your hair or makeup, you come straight to me!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Lavender, but I'm not really setting out to win his affections."

"Sounds like you've already won them to me. All you need to do now is show off your assets so he just can't resist you." Hermione shook her head, blushing. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where I am!" Hermione smiled at Lavender's offer.

"Maybe." She admitted quietly. Lavender grinned happily, thoroughly looking forward to dressing Hermione up.

Lunch passed quickly, with the subject of conversation ranging from Auror training to Quidditch to Potions Apprenticeship. Ron and Draco had somewhat cooled off when they learnt of the other's love of Quidditch.

"You chose to spend more time than necessary with Snape?! D'you have a death wish or something?" Ron asked Draco incredulously.

"You're forgetting he's my godfather, and he's actually rather funny once you get to know him. It's a dry humour; an acquired taste, but he's nowhere near as intimidating as he seems." Draco commented. "And why apprentice with anyone else when I've got a highly sought after Potions Master so close to home?"

"I still think you're bloody mad." Ron said defiantly. Everybody smiled at this comment.

"I think it's time we headed off. Kingsley wants me back at work for half three." Harry stated sadly.

"What? Oh! We been here for three and half hours already! Yes, I suppose we should be getting back..." Hermione agreed.

"When should we see each other next?" Ginny asked as everybody gathered their things to leave.

"Well, we'll definitely see each other for the hen night!" Lavender responded cheerily.

"I can't wait, Lavender, but I think she meant _before _the hen night." Hermione joked.

"Whenever. How about I just call you again?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, but next time please give us a little more notice! I had to cancel on Lucius first thing in the morning." She complained.

"Ooh, on first name terms already?" Lavender said, giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

Goodbyes were exchanged and everyone headed back to their respective homes.

* * *

Hermione lay wide awake in bed, trying in vain to ignore the niggling picture of Lucius in the back of her head. "Screw this!" She breathed exasperatedly. Really, she didn't know what she was worrying about. She had originally worried that Lucius still hated her, and when that was admonished, she moved onto fretting over her newfound, and somewhat forbidden, attraction to him. When the feeling was declared mutual, she worried that if anything were to happen she would be in some way betraying her friends. She was afraid of upsetting them, but after having lunch with her friends, and all seeming to be in favour of the odd couple, she had ran out of things to worry about. There really was no reason not to pursue whatever it was that they had. It was just a case of letting herself.

"From tomorrow, I begin operation Lucius." Hermione stated determinedly, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**I've done my part of the deal, so it's only fair that you do yours! Like it, love it, hate it, review it! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Yes, I know it's been a good few weeks since my last update, but hopefully this'll make up for it. Please review, it makes my day! **

* * *

Hermione got out of bed surprisingly quickly, without the usual repeated pressing of the snooze button on her alarm clock. You see, Hermione was filled with a sense of eagerness and determination that she hadn't felt since her S.P.E.W days. She was preparing for Operation Lucius.

Hermione was not normally so self-conscious, never really being one for makeup and dresses and spending hours in front of a mirror, but today she made a special effort to lure in her Slytherin prince.

"_My_ Slytherin prince? Since when have I started thinking of him as mine?" Hermione questioned herself.

She used nearly a whole bottle of Sleakeazy on her unruly hair, yet it was not enough to get it to go straight like she was hoping. Instead, her hair fell in glossy chestnut waves, looking better than her straight hair ever could. Hermione didn't go overboard with the makeup, but simply used a few charms to stop the dusting of makeup that she did use from smudging or fading.

Hermione picked out a pretty tan coloured button down shirt with tab sleeves up to her elbows. With this she wore light blue skinny jeans and her red Converse. "Pretty and practical." Hermione said to herself, as she made one last check over in the mirror.

* * *

"Dressed to impress are we?" Ginny asked breathlessly, as they arrived with a resounding crack outside Malfoy Manor.

"I can make an effort if I want to. Besides, we did cancel on him yesterday." Hermione replied curtly.

"Yeah, well I hope he appreciates it. He doesn't really seem to be the appreciative type though...probably because he's so rich. You know, because he's probably had everything handed to him on a green-jewel-incrusted platter. That's another pro to being his girlfriend; he's filthy rich." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ginny! You're making it sound like I'm after his money! I am _not _just after his money, Gin." Hermione scolded angrily.

"She's only messing with you." Draco said, shaking his head and smiling.

Ginny laughed, "I know, I know, I'm only joking."

The door opened and Lucius smiled charmingly.

"Lucius." Hermione greeted warmly as she stepped into the Manor.

"Hermione." He replied, kissing her hand; this had become their customary greeting over the weeks. "Did you enjoy your little outing with...Potter and Weasley, was it?"

"Very much so, and guess what?" Hermione asked excitedly, then blushed at the childish question.

"What?" Lucius asked smoothly.

Draco said nonchalantly, "Weasley and Lavender Brown are getting married, father." before Hermione could answer.

Ginny grinned and squeezed Draco's arm. "Isn't is wonderful? I'm so happy for them! I can't wait untill I get married!" Draco smiled nervously.

"I think that may have been a not-so-subtle hint, Draco." Lucius commented. Draco smiled sardonically at his father, and stood closer to Ginny.

"Well, we're off to the library...just follow when you're ready!" Ginny said as she dragged Draco off down the corridor.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at Lucius. He stepped forward, slightly closer than needed to just talk. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her flush against him. Hermione did what came naturally and placed her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." Lucius said as he caressed her hip.

"Oh?" Hermione said, as calmly as she could under his ministrations. "I missed you too." She stretched up to reach his lips, but Lucius pulled away. Hermione frowned, confused, and tried again. This time, Lucius let go of her altogether.

"Oh no, it's not that easy. And even though you do look absolutely ravishing today," He held a lock of her hair between his fingers, "you'll have to try harder than that." And then he dropped her hair, smirked, and walked towards the library.

Hermione huffed angrily. _I guess it's karma for cancelling yesterday. It's not my fault though! I couldn't exactly help it! Well, if he wants to play hard-to-get, then so be it._

* * *

"That cheeky bastard! After you got all made up aswell!" Ginny laughed, as Hermione explained her predicament. "It's alright though; this gives you the opportunity to tease him as much as you want, and he can't do anything about it. I know! Let's see how far you get before he cracks!"

"How far I get? What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione laughed.

"Just watch and learn." Ginny said, before she took out an earing and casually dropped it on the floor. "Oh bugger." She said, catching Draco's attention. Ginny then bent over to pick it up, amply displaying her womanly assets to her boyfriend. Draco walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"As you can see, Draco here is fairly weak. Hopefully Lucius has more self-control. It only makes it more fun for you." Draco let go, confused.

"Weak? I'm not weak. In what sense am I weak?" He demanded. Ginny and Hermione giggled at him.

* * *

Unfortunately, Hermione hardly saw Lucius that morning, but lunch soon rolled around, and presented the perfect opportunity to put Operation Lucius into action. Lucius decided to sit next to Hermione, instead of at the head of the table, intending to get close to her. Little did he know of Hermione's plan. They sat and ate, chatting casually about whatever sprung to mind. Things went smoothly, without the awkward tension that was present the first time they ate together.

Hermione took a furtive glance around the table; no one was looking directly at her. She slowly snuck her hand below the table and grasped Lucius' thigh. His toned muscle tensed beneath her palm, but he showed no other signs of noticing her touch. Hermione's hand trailed up his thigh. She noticed a muscle in his jaw twitch. Clearly it was taking all of his self control not to react. Hermione continued, and (even though she could not believe what she was doing, as this behavior was much more suited to Ginny) squeezed his crotch. Lucius stood abruptly, and Hermione snatched back her hand.

"If you would excuse me." Lucius said sharply, and headed out of the dining hall.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Probably just needs the loo or something." Hermione replied, with as much nonchalance as she could muster. _Well, _Hermione thought to herself, _he's definitly well endowed._

* * *

"What were you trying to achieve, Hermione?" Lucius snapped. Ginny had _insisted_ that her and Draco take a stroll in the garden, leaving Hermione and Lucius alone.

"I don't know...Sorry?" She offered gingerly, "I just wanted to get your attention...Ginny said that-"

Lucius huffed. "Of course Ginerva would have something to do with it." Hermione winced at his tone. "It doesn't matter. Just next time, please refrain from giving me a hard-on during lunch." Hermione blushed and smiled coyly.

"I had no idea I had that effect on you, Lucius." Hermione stood and walked over to where he was sat in the armchair. She gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and, as gracefully as she could, straddled his lap. Lucius arched an eyebrow and played along. He ran his hands up her sides and pulled her down for a kiss. It soon became passionate; Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed her back.

The door opened, yet neither of them heard, as they were so wrapped up in each other.

"Urgh! Father? Hermione?" Draco recoiled and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles at his reaction. Hermione jumped off Lucius's lap like a skittish animal, and glanced from Lucius to Draco and back.

"We were just getting further acquainted Draco. Don't look so repulsed, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Lucius smirked.

Draco stared in silence for a few seconds, then turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm scared for life!" He called from the hallway. Hermione and Ginny laughed, and even Lucius cracked a smile.

* * *

**Like it, love it, hate it, review it! **_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello faithful readers! I tried extra hard to update earlier than usual, so here you are! Hope you enjoy it, and please drop off a review on the way out. **

* * *

Hermione awoke to see a tiny owl sat on her chest, leaning over about three inches from her face, head cocked, staring at her with it's too-big glossy eyes. Of course Hermione got a shock, screamed, and received a fear-induced, sharp peck on the side of her face; she ignored the sting.

"Ow! What the hell?! Oh, it's you. Hello Pig." Hermione greeted the excitable owl with a pat on the head and a sarcastic smile. "Now get off." Pigwidgeon flew to the foot of the bed while Hermione rubbed the seep from her eyes. She crawled over and retrieved the letter from his leg. "Ah! I know what this is!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she sat back on her bed to open it. She tried not to rip the delicate, lilac coloured parchment as she tugged the invitation from it's envelope. Hermione eagerly read the elegant font laid out on the bed.

_Dear Hermione and Guest,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of ~Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown~_

_Please join us at the Burrow on the 27th of June at 3:00pm for the ceremony and meal, followed by the celebrations. Please owl by the 1st of June to clarify your attendance. We hope to see you there!_

_Dress code: Floral_

Hermione slipped the invitation back into it's envelope and shooed Pig off her head, as he had found it to be an adequate place to perch. She strolled into the kitchen with the small owl perched on her arm and dropped the invitation onto the counter.

"Oh good, you got yours. I let Pig into your room, I hope you didn't mind- What happened to your face, Mione!?" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione's hand instantly flew to her face, startling Pig into a flying frenzy.

"Come here you stupid bird." Draco said, and Pig landed haphazardly on his shoulder.

"Why? What's on my face?"

"Look for yourself." Ginny replied as Hermione rushed to the bathroom. A large, purplish bruise had blossomed on her cheek where Pigwidgeon had pecked her. She touched it gingerly and winced in pain. Then she opened the cupboard and fished around for some bruise cream. _Pepper-Up Potion. No. Burn Salve. No. Headache remedy. No. Hangover Potion. Definitely not. _

"Where's the bruise cream? I thought we had some in the cupboard?" Hermione called to Draco and Ginny.

"I used the last of it the other day, after Ginny pushed me into that tree, remember?" Draco answered.

"Oh yeah... Can't you just make some more or something?" Hermione asked. Draco gave her a look and let Pig out of the kitchen window. "Great, I'll have to go around like this for the whole day now!"

"I'm sure Lucius will have some." Ginny suggested.

"Yes, I suppose he will. Maybe because he doesn't have friends who fall into trees."

"Pushed!" Draco insisted.

* * *

"Good gods, how did you attain that bruise?" Lucius asked, as Hermione trudged into the Manor with her head down, trying to cover her face with her hair.

"A tiny, vicious owl." She replied sullenly.

"And did you not think to apply a cream of some sort?" He asked.

Hermione sent him a scathing look and replied with, "I _did, _but Draco used the last of it when he fell into a tree."

"Pushed! I was pushed, Ginny pushed me." Draco corrected defensively.

"Of course I did baby." Ginny soothed sarcastically.

"Well, we can't possibly allow something so ghastly ruin something so positively beautiful, now can we? I have some bruise cream upstairs if you should need it." Lucius offered charmingly.

"Yes please. I simply _cannot _go around like this, as well as it being quite painful." Hermione said as Lucius pushed her in the direction of the stairs with his hand on the small of her back.

Hermione recognised the short walk to his room. They entered and Lucius gestured for Hermione to sit down. She sat gently on the edge of his large bed, feeling the silky deep-blue sheets.

"One moment." Lucius said as he searched in his bathroom for the cream.

Hermione's mind wandered whilst she waited. _Is __it strange that I've been in his room twice now? Without anything happening I mean. He's never been in my room. He's never even been to the flat. Why hasn't he been to the flat yet? I should invite him over... Hermione and Guest...I should invite him to that too. I wonder if he'd even be allowed in. I rather think it will be frowned upon, if he can get through the doorway without being hexed that is...  
_

"Here we are!" Lucius said as he came back into the room, carrying a small pot of bruise cream. "Made by Severus I believe. The very best there is!" Lucius pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Hermione.

"He seems to do you an awful lot of favours, I hope you appreciate him." Hermione warned playfully.

"Oh I do, don't you worry. He only does it for my private whiskey stores." He laughed fondly. Lucius unscrewed the lid, and Hermione reached to take it from him, "Ah, ah, ah." He said, and scooped a generous ammount of the cream onto his first two fingers. "Now stay still."

He reached over and delicatly spread the cream over Hermione's cheek. She jerked slightly from the coolness. "I said sit still." Lucius insisted.

Hermione watched Lucius intently whilst he gently applied the cream. He was completley engrossed in his task, his sharp grey eyes focused on her face. Hermione's gaze drifted from his eyes down to his lips. His thin but _oh-so-kissable lips. _She began to imagine kissing him when-

"Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"Hm?"

"I said I'm done. Are you well?" Hermione smiled at his brisk but adorable concern for her.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just daydreaming. Thank you." Lucius sat back, and they mutually noticed themselves missing the closeness and the warmth that radiated from each other's bodies.

"Good, good. Back downstairs then." He stood and replaced the chair back in front of his dresser.

"Lucius, I need to ask you a favour." Hermione said tentatively.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked deviously. "What _kind _of favour?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shut up. You have a dirty mind."

"Oh no, I _much _prefere to think of it as...a _sexy imagination._" Hermione couldn't help from giggling.

"So, what does this favourentail then?" Lucius asked disdainfully. Hermione fished the invitation out of the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to him. He opened it and scanned the invitation, a look of displeasure growing the further he read. "No." Lucius stated bluntly._  
_

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"No." He repeated.

"You can't just outright refuse without a reason!" She complained.

"Oh, there are numerous reasons, I just thought it would be easier to write a list."Lucius snapped sarcastically.

"I won't let anyone do anything to you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Now you think me incapable of defending myself? I refuse to go because I am despised by nearly everyone who will be, no doubt, attending that wedding. You think that my attendance will improve relationships? I expect quite the opposite! I will not be welcome, and even if I am allowed to stay, I will end up hexed by the end of the evening one way or another." He sighed and reigned in his bubbling anger. "And besides, it will not look very good on you to be seen with me."

"Firstly, Harry, Lavender, and Ron are, somewhat, okay with you. Lavender was practically encouraging me to snag you when I have the oppurtunity! And with all the planning that and stress that's gone into this wedding, I highly doubt that anybody's going to ruin it by starting a duel with an ex-deatheater. Seriously. And as you will be _my _guest, people are bound to think better of you."

Lucius made a noise of indecision.

"Please go. For me? I don't want to be alone there, and I've grown to like you rather a lot lately...please?"

Lucius finally relented and said, "Fine, I'll go, but I will not be held accountable for any drama that ensues."

Hermione grinned with happiness and anticipation, then ran up to Lucius and hugged him tightly around the waist. He staggered backwards slightly from the force, then slowly and trepidly, he brought his arms down, around Hermione. She sighed contentedly, then, seeming to realise what she was doing, pulled away with a sheepish smile. Lucius could do nothing but return a smile.

Lucius said sarcastically, "A wedding; I simply cannot wait."


	12. Author's notes

Sorry to disappoint you all, but this isn't a new chapter, just a message to all of my loyal readers.

For some reason my creative spark for this story has ebbed away, and it will be on hiatus until I can give you the chapters that you deserve. I promise that I am NOT abandoning this fic; it is my first and I have every intention of returning to it. For the time being though, I am starting a new story called Manifestations of the Imagination, which is a Peter Pan fic with an Hook/OC paring. If you want to you can check it out, and see if that'll fill the gap from the lack of Unexpected Circumstances chapters. I'll get that up and running ASAP.

So yeah, thanks in advance for understanding, and again I promise I won't abandon it.

JustCaz xx


End file.
